One Last Kiss
by TrajicLover
Summary: In the after life Jeremy is accompanied by his oldest friend one he never really noticed until his death and his lost love. Here he says a final goodbye.


Jeremy awoke to the sound of moving water he opened his eyes to find himself in a vast darkness. He came to realize he was in a rowboat he looked over and saw a man with straight black hair dressed in an all-black suit. "It's been a while Jeremy you survived longer this time." He said with a warm smile.

"Wait you…" Jeremy was having trouble speaking but slowly regained his strength enough to sit up. "I remember you're my reaper."

The Reaper nodded in confirmation "Yes we met the first time you died and every time before that. However this is the end Jeremy."

"I see well that sucks. I remember everything now Vicki dying being compelled to leave to Denver. It sucks it has to end now." He smiled at the irony of it then looked over to see images in the water. Some were of him and Anna others were of him with Vicki, and Bonnie. A few even were of his parents before they died. "What is this?" He asked confused.

"They are your memories your happiest ones as a matter of fact." The Reaper explained.

"So tell me where are we going?"

The Reaper's eyes lowered "Do you really need to ask? You wiped out an entire bloodline Jeremy just for one cure for that the gates of paradise are forever out of your reach."

"Yeah I suppose your right I guess I was just hoping. Do you think I'll see Kol or Vicki while I'm there?" Jeremy asked biting his lip it wasn't right that he was going there forever and to think he died on Valentine's Day of all days.

"No Kol redeemed himself by trying to stop Silas and saving the world kind of trumps a thousand years of evil. Vicki never really did anything truly horrible unless there was no other way. You though Jeremy you didn't have to kill Kol there was no real reason to but you did and so..."

Jeremy just finished the sentence not wanting to keep it going any longer "And so I'm going spend an eternity there is it as bad as they say?"

The Reaper stayed quiet before continuing "Yes fortunately during the end of days the damned will be free to enter heaven having been forgiven. You freed Silas who is a candidate to bring about the end. Considering where you are going I would pray that he is the candidate that succeeds it'll be quicker that way."

The boat stopped having reached the shore Jeremy saw a glow and turned to see the fields of fire but there was someone else a young woman in a white dress Anna. "Anna you're here?"

She smiled at him "I came to see you Jeremy I had to."

Jeremy stepped out of the boat and walked toward her speechless. "I've missed you I'm so sorry."

"For what Jeremy? It's not like you did anything to me." Anna didn't understand his apology it didn't seem needed.

Jeremy started crying "When I became a hunter I abandoned my morals and my principles I was willing to kill my own sister and worst of all I let myself hate you. I abandoned my love for you and…"

Anna wiped his tears away and smiled at him "I forgive you Jeremy and I still love you."

"So then how about one last kiss before I go?" Jeremy asked her smiling nostalgically remembering the good times.

"Do you remember when we first met I tried getting your attention by pushing those books off."

"And then you acted like it was a mistake apologizing and then we butted heads." They started laughing.

"I admit that was not planned but I'm glad it happened. I don't think that we would have fallen in love if we didn't bump heads."

"It is funny how one seemingly innocent act could cause such a domino effect." Jeremy said thinking of all the events that led to them meeting. "So this is how it ends I die in some cave because of that bitch. I think I would rather Klaus do me in. At least then my death would be so…"

"Stale?"

"Yeah I'd always hoped I'd go out like a man. Know what I mean?"

"Oddly I do but how many can say their death raised the most powerful immortal besides Silas might kill Katherine." Anna said trying to cheer Jeremy up and it seemed to work.

"I'm sorry you two but it's time for you to let each other go." The Reaper said sadly.

Jeremy began to wipe away Anna's tears "Dry your tears Anna it's not like we won't see each other again."

"I just hate these goodbyes. It seems like we're Izanami and Izanagi."

"Who are they?" Jeremy asked not understanding

"Two lovers in a Japanese myth they created the world only to be separated by life and death. In the end of all things they will finally be reunited and cause the apocalypse quite an epic love story."

"I agree nothing beats a love that destroys the world I think I could do that. I mean it I would raise hell on earth if it meant I could hold you in my arms. Maybe that's why Silas wants to destroy the world." Jeremy speculated thinking it odd that he of all people would understand Silas.

"I'd do the same and now it is time for one last kiss." Jeremy grabbed Anna without thinking and they kissed so passionately the fires of hell burned brighter than ever sadly she disappeared.

"Goodbye Jeremy I wish I could help you escape this fate." The Reaper said his heart heavy with regret.

"It's fine my old friend to be honest I think I was always destined to end up here but at least thanks to my friends and even Kol and his family it was a life worth living I have no regrets." Jeremy smiled at his old friend death leaned backwards and fell into hell smiling disappearing into the flames.

The Reaper took out a rose for Jeremy and paid him a moment of silence the Reaper then extended his arm out and dropped the rose and watched as the flames consumed it. "Farewell Jeremy."


End file.
